Espada
by del913
Summary: Chap 2 apdet. Espada is: Grimmjow Jeagerjaques - Guitar, Lead Vocals. Ulquiorra Schiffer - Bass, Vocals. Ggio Vega - Drums, Vocals. Espada adalah band idola Orihime. Apakah Orihime dapat menemui mereka? Atau... Warning: AU dan banyak kekurangan. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Bleach yang ngelahirinnya Tite Kubo *Lho?* Fic ini yang nelurinnya aku *Hah?*

Pairing: UlquiHime

Rated: T

Genre: Musical *coret*, Drama *coret*, Romance

Warning: di jamin OOC, typo*s, semakin dibaca semakin gaje, udah pasti AU, gitulah pokoke, Espada format taken from Green Day, all Orihime POV

Don't Like. Don't Read. Do Review

**Espada  
**

**Chapter 1  
**

Espada is:

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques – Guitar, Lead Vocals

Ulquiorra Schiffer – Bass, Vocals

Ggio Vega – Drums, Vocals

Aku menatap kertas yang aku pegang, terdapat bekas-bekas lipatan di kertas ini. Kertas ini berisi lirik-lirik lagu yang sedang aku dengarkan sekarang. Aku tersenyum riang menatapnya lalu mencium lembut kertas tersebut dengan bibirku. Aku sering melakukan ini, dulu banyak teman-temanku bertanya. Kenapa gadis… err bukannya aku narsis – manis sepertiku mau mencium kertas lusuh seperti ini? Mungkin ada yang salah dengan otakku? Jawabanku hanya satu, kerena aku adalah salah satu _fanatic fans_ dari _band_ yang namanya tertera dalam kertas ini.

Espada. Aku adalah _fanatic fans_ dari Espada. Espada merupakan _band_ populer dari Kota Tokyo. Aku menyukai _band_ ini sejak aku masih duduk di bangku SMP, saat itu aku berumur 14 tahun. Dan personil Espada, mereka berumur sekitar 19 tahun, saat itu album major label pertama mereka laku keras dipasaran. Aku tetap menyukai band ini hingga sekarang, saat aku duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA, terlebih sebentar lagi aku akan melanjutkan kuliah.

Aku dari dulu bermimpi untuk bertemu mereka, karena hingga hari ini aku belum pernah melihat mereka secara langsung. Setiap kali aku melihat mereka, aku hanya bisa menatap televisi. Aku tidak bisa melihat mereka kerena mereka menetap di Kota Tokyo, sedangkan aku terpuruk di sini, di Hokkaido. Mereka tidak pernah mengadakan konser di Hokkaido.

Jadi, bertemu mereka secara langsung adalah obsesiku.

Oh ya… dari semua personil Espada, aku sangat menyukai _bassist_-nya, Ulquiorra Schiffer. Aku menyukainya sejak pertama kali aku melihatnya diwawancara oleh sebuah stasiun televisi swasta. Aku tak bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari mata emeraldnya. Sejak saat itu, aku memutuskan, suatu hari nanti aku akan bertemu dengannya dan mengecup bibirnya lembut. *mimpi terpendam author*

Dan sayangnya hingga saat ini keinginanku tidak terwujud. Aku benar-benar frustasi mengingatnya. Jangankan ke Tokyo untuk melihat mereka, keluar dari desaku ini saja, aku tidak pernah. Aku terlalu takut untuk berjuang.

"AHHH! Apa-apaan sih ibu ini?" Aku sedikit berteriak saat seseorang menarik hingga lepas _Hands free_ yang aku gunakan. Dan orang itu adalah ibuku. Dia melotot garang padaku. Aku pundung. Aku takut pada ibu kalau ia marah seperti ini.

"Kau itu ya… aku sudah memanggilmu berkali-kali. Tapi kau tidak menanggapiku. Itu pasti karena benda aneh yang kau pasang ditelingamu." Ibuku, Rangiku memarahiku karena aku tidak mendengar panggilannya. Baiklah, aku memang tidak mendengar teriakannya karena aku mendengarkan lagu Espada yang cukup kencang ditelingaku.

Aku merengut tak bertenaga. "Kenapa, Bu?" Tanyaku.

"Turun! Makan malam sana." Ibu beranjak menjauhiku. "Kau ini, makan saja harus di suruh-suruh." Ibu benar-benar meninggalkan kamarku. Aku menghela napas lega. Aku menghentikan kegiatan mendengarkan lagu Espada dari _walkman_-ku. Aku menuruni tangga, beranjak menuju meja makan.

Ibu telah duduk di kursi makan. Ternyata mereka menungguku. Aku duduk di samping ayahku, Takashi Hanake dan di depan adikku, Toushiro. Setelah aku mengambil nasi dan lauk, acara makan malampun di mulai. "_Itadakimasu_." Ucap kami berbarengan.

**Skip Time**

Aku menatap langit-langit kamarku. Semua kaset dan _walkman_ milikku telah aku rapikan dan aku letakkan pada tempatnya. Aku kembali mengingat Ulquiorra, berharap dia akan masuk ke dalam mimpiku, terkadang berhasil. Aku mulai memejamkan mataku, dan mulai menjelajahi alam bawah sadarku.

**Skip Time  
**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan. Aku masih sangat mengantuk. Aku turunkan kakiku menyentuh lantai dan beranjak menuju kamar mandi. Aku meraih sebuah handuk putih yang tergantung di kursi, di depan meja rias milikku. Aku membuka knop pintu kamar mandi dan bersiap mandi.

Aku memutar keran. Air hangat keluar dari shower di atas kepalaku. Aku bersabun, membersihkan tubuhku. Aku kembali memutar keran lalu mengambil handukku, dan tidak lupa menggosok gigi. Aku berjalan mendekati pintu kamar mandi, memutar knop-nya dan keluar.

Aku mendekati lemari pakaianku. Aku memilih sebuah terusan berwarna biru muda dengan renda model bunga-bunga berwarna biru tua pada setiap pinggirnya, sangat kontras dengan rambutku yang berwarna jingga. Setelah memakai terusan itu, aku mendekati pintu kamarku untuk keluar.

Aku ingin melihat langit pagi yang indah saat ini. Aku membuka knop pintu dan berjalan mendekati tangga. Aku menyapu seisi rumah dengan mataku. Rumah ini tampak kosong. 'Kemana semua orang?' batinku.

Perlahan, aku merasakan tangan yang kekar melingkari pinggangku dari belakang. "Kamu sudah bangun Hime-_chan_?" Aku menoleh untuk mencari tahu siapa yang memelukku. Dan aku terkejut.

"Ulquiorra?" Tanyaku. Pemuda yang aku sebutkan namanya tersenyum.

"Hn. Apa kamu lapar, Hime-_chan_? Soalnya aku lapar. Kamu temani aku sarapan ya. Aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk kita." Ungkapnya sambil mempererat pelukannya.

Aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang aku lihat. Aku mencoba melepaskan diri dan berjalan mundur. Aku menggeleng-gelengkan kepala tidak percaya. Aku kehilangan keseimbangan setelah salah memijak anak tangga. Tubuhku oleng ke kiri, aku terjungkal melewati pagar tangga. Aku terjun bebas menuju lantai 1. Aku dapat melihat Ulquiorra mencoba meraihku, namun tidak berhasil.

Aku dapat melihat lantai keramik menantiku. Jarak yang memisahkan aku dan lantai keramik itu semakin sempit. 4 meter. 2 meter setelah beberapa detik terdengar bunyi. BHUKK! Aku memegang tubuhku. Sakit. Hanya itu yang dapat aku rasakan. Perlahan, aku membuka kembali mataku.

Apa? Aku sekarang berada di lantai kamarku? Dan di samping tempat tidur? "Sialan!" Umpatku sambil meraba-raba rusuk dipunggungku. "Cuma mimpi ternyata." Lanjutku. Aku bangkit dari posisiku, duduk di atas tempat tidur. Aku memegang perutku. Aku tersenyum mengingat mimpi tadi. "Tadi Ulquiorra memelukku." Ucapku pada akhirnya. "Walau hanya mimpi sih." Aku tersenyum lagi. "Tapi, lumayanlah." Akupun beranjak ke kamar mandi untuk mandi yang sebenarnya.

**Skip Time  
**

Aku berjalan menelusuri koridor sekolahku. "Hime-_chan_!" Teriak seseorang padaku, akupun menoleh. Mata abu-abuku menemukan Rukia Kuchiki, sahabatku, berlari tergesa-gesa kearahku. Aku menanyakan keperluannya ketika dia tiba di hadapanku.

"Ada apa Rukia-_chan_?" Tanyaku. Dia sibuk mengatur napasnya yang tidak beraturan.

"Anu? Hah…hah… Kau tahu, tidak? Hah…." Tanyanya masih dengan napas tersengal-sengal.

"Anu apa sih, Rukia-_chan_? Kalau ngomong yang bener." Ungkapku.

"Aku mendengar kabar bahwa Espada akan konser di Hokkaido, Hime-_chan_." Ucapnya. Aku menatapnya tak percaya. Pasti dia sedang bercanda, seperti biasanya. Dia memang sering mengerjaiku dengan mengatakan bahwa Espada akan konser di Hokkaido. Kali ini, kamu tidak akan bisa mengerjaiku lagi Rukia. Aku sudah hafal tingkahmu dan kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu lagi.

"Dasar kamu ini. Aku tidak percaya. Lebih baik kamu masuk ke kelas. Sebentar lagi, pelajaran akan di mulai, Rukia-_chan_." Akupun berlalu meninggalkannya menuju kelas kami. Aku melihat Rukia hanya terbengong saja melihatku berlalu meninggalkannya. Kemudian dia tampak kesal. Sepertinya kesal karena tidak berhasil mengerjaiku.

**Skip Time  
**

Langit senja masuk melalui jendela ruang tamu di rumahku. Indah sekali langit sore ini. Seperti biasa, setiap sore aku _nongkrong_ di depan televisi. Aku menonton drama korea favoritku. Aku menukar-nukar _channels_ televisi. Jariku berhenti untuk melihat stasium televisi favoritku. Mataku membulat saat menyadari siapa yang diwawancara oleh wartawan televisi tersebut.

Grimmjow Jeagerjaques, Vokalis utama Espada. "Ya… dalam waktu dekat kami akan konser di Pulau Hokkaido." Ucapnya. 'APA?' batinku berteriak. Sejenak Grimmjow menatap kamera lalu tersenyum manis. Aku mencari _hand phone _segera, tergesa-gesa aku mencari nomor Rukia di kontakku. Sejenak aku menunggu untuk dijawab.

"_Moshi-mos_…." Rukia tidak menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"RUKIA… ESPADA KONSER DI HOKKAIDO!" Teriakku keras.

A/N: Nama ayah Orihime, Takashi Hanake, sebenarnya aku plesetin dari nama Kakashi Hatake dari fandom sebelah. Karena ini bukan fic crossover dan aku mengikuti aturan, jadi namanya aku plesetin. Jadinya, ya garing gitu.

Cerita berlanjut!

Akhirnya chap ini selesai juga setelah di permak sana-sini

Sebagian fic ini sebenarnya adalah isi hati aku yang terdalam *ditampol readers koz lebay*

Aku cuma mau menceritakan perasaan aku ke readers, gimana rasanya jadi fanatic fans sebuah band, ampe kebawa-bawa ngimpi *ditampol – lagi*

Sebagian nyata, sebagian nguras-nguras otak aku yang rada konslet

So, lagi-lagi aku minta review *natap readers pake puppy eyes*

Review ya…


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Bleach Tite Kubo. This Fic is mine. 

Pairing: UlquiHime 

Genre: Romance. Maaf kalo kurang berasa 

Rated: masih T 

Warning: OOC tingkat tinggi. AU. Kegajean stadium akhir. Typo. Espada format taken from Green Day. Maaf kalo tidak sesuai harapan, I'm trying my best. 

Thanx a lot yang udah review chap sebelumnya. Ini balasan yang ga log in. yang log in saya PM. 

Red Line: ne udah apdet, maaf ga apdet kilat. Thx da review. 

Relya Schiffer: ^_^ ne apdetnya… thx dah review. 

Don't Like. Don't Read 

Happy Reading! 

**Espada  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Orihime POV  
**

"RUKIA… ESPADA KONSER DI HOKKAIDO!" Teriakku keras. 

"…" 

"Rukia?" Tanyaku. 

"…" 

"Apa kamu masih di sana, Rukia-_chan_?" 

"Dasar bodoh! Aku sudah bilang padamu! Kau malah tidak percaya padaku." 

"Maaf. Habis… biasanya Rukia-_chan_ mengerjaiku. Tapi, Rukia-_chan_ tau dari mana?" Tanyaku lagi. 

"Byakuya-_nii_, dia ke kota beberapa hari yang lalu karena konser itu. Perusahaan tempatnya bekerja menjadi salah satu penyelenggara konser tersebut." 

"Benarkah? Byakuya-_niisan_?" 

"Jangan berharap yang macam-macam Hime-_chan_. Dia hanya pengawal manager perusahaan itu. Dia tidak dapat melakukan apa-apa." 

"Begitu ya…."

"hey… jangan kecewa begitu. Kita bisa ke pusat kota untuk menonton mereka, bukan?" 

"…" 

"Orihime? Bagaimana?"

"…"

"Kau ikut?" 

"Eh… a-aku…aku tidak mungkin, Rukia-_chan_." 

"Tapi, apa kau tidak ingin melihat mereka, Hime-_chan_? Bukankah mereka idolamu?"

"Ibuku tidak akan mengizinkanku. Kau ingat, dia sangat over terhadapku. Aku anak gadis satu-satunya. Lagi pula aku tidak punya uang untuk ke pusat kota dan membeli tiket mereka, sangat mahal." 

"Aku bisa mengusahakan keberangkatan kita tanpa biaya, Hime-_chan_." Hibur Rukia. 

"Entahlah… hiks… sudah dulu ya, Rukia_-chan_." Aku mengakhiri telponku dengan isakan. Meninggalkan kebingungan di hati Rukia. 

Tak! Tek! Tak! Tek! Aku melangkahkan kakiku di tangga menuju kamarku. Bruk! Tangan mungil ini menutup pintu kamar. Cklek! Mengunci kayu itu. Aku mendekati sebuah poster di dinding kamarku. Aku mulai sesengukkan. 'Apa bisa ya? Menonton dan bertemu mereka?' Pikirku sambil menyentuh poster Espada. 

Aku membaringkan tubuh lelah ini di kasur yang terbalut kain berwarna biru dengan hiasan bunga lili. Mataku yang sembab terpejam. 

0o0o0 

**Normal POV  
**

"Aku mau kita menginap di hotel saja." Ucap pemuda berambut biru muda. "Aku mau mereka menyediakan layanan mandi susu untukku, kamar _full AC_, tempat tidur _king size_, 1 pack coklat Heiji, 1 pack Nature No Sugar, Sarapan Omelet Daging di hari pertama, Pie apel di hari kedua…." 

"Kita hanya seminggu di Hokkaido, Grimmjow. Kau membuat permintaan untuk satu tahun." Ucap pemuda bermata kuning emas memotong omongan pemuda bernama Grimmjow. "Lagi pula, aku setuju keinginan Ulquiorra. Kita menginap di resort di pinggiran Hokkaido saja." 

"Aku tidak mau. Fasilitas _resort_ itu minim. Kau tahu itukan, Ggio? Lagi pula aku tidak mau mengikuti keinginan pecinta kalong macam dia." Grimmjow menunjuk pemuda bermata hijau. Pemuda yang ditunjuk Grimmjow hanya diam saja. 

"Hey… kita bisa sekalian liburan, pinggiran kota pasti tidak ramai. Lagi pula udara perbukitan baik untuk kita. Kita akan menikmatinya. Sekali-sekali Grimmjow. _Refreshing_. Mengalahlah!" Ujar Ggio menanggapi. 

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau. Aku tidak akan mengalah. Titik!" Teriak Grimmjow. Yang lain _sweat drop.  
_

0o0o0 

"AHHH. Kenapa aku setuju sih?" Tanya Grimmjow pada dirinya sendiri saat sore yang indah menjelang. Ggio hanya tersenyum kecil sedangkan Ulquiorra menatap Grimmjow datar. 

"Perlu ku ingatkan? Rukia memaksamu. Hahahaha." Tawa Ggio akhirnya meledak. "Kekasihmu itu ingin, sekali-kali tidak ada kemewahan yang mengelilingimu." Sambung Ggio mantap. Ulquiorra berdiri menatap kedua _partner_-nya datar dengan kedua tangan bersarang di saku celana. 

"Tapi, seluruh kru berjarak tiga jam naik mobil dari kita." Ungkap Grimmjow frustasi. 

"Mereka akan kesini saat _check sound_, menjemput kita. Lima jam sebelum konser mereka juga akan di sini. Selebihnya… kita liburan!" Teriak Ggio. 

"Huh… seperti anak kecil saja kau, Bocah Harimau." Grimmjow tersenyum sinis. Ggio mendelikkan matanya. 

"Daripada orang yang paling tua tapi bertingkah seperti yang paling muda." Ucap Ulquiorra datar sambil melirik Grimmjow tanpa ekspresi. Ggio terkekeh sedangkan Grimmjow memberi _death glare_ untuk mereka berdua. 

"Silahkan masuk ke _resort_." Ucap seorang Pria berambut hitam panjang. Mereka menoleh ke asal suara. 

"Terima kasih Kuchiki-_san_." Ujar Ggio sambil tersenyum. "Bagaimana penampilanku? Sepertinya mudah di kenali ya?" Ggio bertanya penasaran. Byakuya menggeleng melihat pemuda berambut hitam yang rambutnya tertutup topi dan jaket serta berkaca mata diatas perhiasan emas kuning (baca: mata kuning emas) miliknya. 

"Anda berdua tidak mudah untuk dikenali. Tapi…." Kalimatnya terhenti saat menatap Grimmjow datar. Dua pemuda lain yang berambut hitam mengerti. Bagaimana tidak? Grimmjow memajang jelas wajahnya. Rambut birunya sangat mudah dikenali. Belum lagi gambar mereka banyak di tempelkan disisi jalan. Pemuda itu sama sekali tidak berusaha menyembunyikan eksistensinya. 

"Untuk apa aku menyembunyikan wajahku. Aku bukan buron." Ucap Grimmjow meyakinkan. 

"Tapi, tidak ada pengawal yang melindungi anda." Tangkas Byakuya. 

"Memangnya kau bukan pengawalku?" Tanya Grimmjow (sok) berkuasa. Byakuya menyipitkan matanya. 

"Saya bukan pengawal anda. Saya hanya bisa memastikan tidak ada yang akan tahu kalian berada di sini. Tapi, kalau anda begini? Entahlah. Lagi pula saya hanya menemani kalian berkeliling daerah ini agar tidak tersesat " Ungkap Byakuya. 

"Tetap saja kau setingkat bawahanku, Pelayan." Byakuya makin menyipitkan matanya. 'Ni orang pengen diancurin, apa?' Batinnya. Ggio hanya menghela napas. Ulquiorra tidak peduli, dia melangkahkan kakinya untuk mengambil koper di bagasi mobil. 

"Kamarku dimana?" Ulquiorra bertanya pada Byakuya. 

"Silahkan, akan saya tunjukkan." Ulquiorra dan Ggio mengikuti langkah Byakuya. 

"Hey… kau tidak membawa barangku?" Teriak Grimmjow. Byakuya men-_death glare_, Grimmjow mendelik ngeri. 

Para personil Espada mendapatkan kamar masing-masing. Mengingat mereka mudah bertengkar dalam keseharian, sulit untuk menggabungkan tiga karakter yang berbeda dalam satu kamar. Tapi, tak ada yang menyadari perbedaan mereka bila di atas panggung. Mereka bertiga menjadi sosok yang berbeda di atas panggung ataupun di studio musik. Mereka bersatu dan saling melengkapi. 

Asalkan berhubungan dengan musik, entah bagaimana caranya mereka bisa bersatu. Suara Grimmjow yang penuh power diiringi keahliannya meramu petikan gitar. Dilapisi petikan bass Ulquiorra yang bertenaga serta cepat, suaranya yang halus juga memperkuat karakter sang vokalis utama. Belum lagi hentakan drum milik Ggio yang kuat namun tidak menenggelamkan keahlian dua _partner_-nya, suaranya juga membantu Grimmjow di atas panggung. 

Mungkin seperti itulah yang namanya musisi. Bersatu dalam aliran yang mereka selami dan menghormati semua orang yang terjun kedalamnya. Gelap malam yang dinginpun mengiringi tiga pemuda tampan ke alam bawah sadar mereka masing-masing. 

0o0o0 

"Grimmjow tidak turun?" Ggio bertanya pada Ulquiorra. 

"Dia tidak mau turun." Ulquiorra menjawab dan terus mendekati Byakuya yang menunggu di dekat mobil. Byakuya sedikit tidak mengenali Ulquiorra yang memasukkan rambut hitamnya kedalam topi, hingga tengkuk putih tanpa cacat itu ter-ekspos dengan jelas. Kacamata hitam menyamarkan keberadaan permata emerald miliknya. Kemeja hitam polos panjang membalut tubuh pucatnya. Beberapa kancingnya belum terpasang, bila ada angin yang cukup kencang, dapat dipastikan tato angka empat di dadanya yang bidang akan terlihat. Celana jins hitam panjang menutupi seluruh kakinya. Sepatu sneakers hitam-hijau terpasang di kakinya. 

Di belakang Ulquiorra, Ggio mengikutinya. Pemuda itu memakai jaket berwarna coklat serta sandal yang senada. Celana jins berwarna coklat muda hanya menutupi kakinya hingga beberapa cm di bawah lutut. Kacamata hitam di naikan hingga menutupi rambut di atas dahinya. Mereka masuk ke dalam mobil yang menunggu mereka. 

"Kalian ingin kemana?" Tanya Byakuya dari bangku depan. 

"Terserah Kuchiki-_san_ saja. Tapi, ke tempat liburan pastinya." Ggio memberi usul. "Aku ingin berhenti sejenak dari kesibukanku." Imbuhnya. Ulquiorra hanya menatap buku yang di bawanya dari Tokyo. 

"Baiklah. Kita ke Danau Oyashio." Byakuya memutuskan. 

0o0o0 

"Jadi, bagaimana Hime-chan? Kau sudah bilang pada orang tuamu?" Rukia menanyai Orihime mengenai rencana mereka. 

"Aku sudah bilang pada ayahku. Ayah mengizinkanku, tapi aku belum memberi tahu ibuku." 

"Oh… begitu. Hey… jangan murung begitu. Bagaimana kalau main ke _resort_ kakakku? Kita memancing di sana." Ajak Rukia. 

"Baiklah." Orihime menyetujui. 

0o0o0 

"Maaf, Orihime. Kakakku menemani tamu. Jadi, kita tidak bisa ke belakang untuk memancing." Rukia menyesal. Orime hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum. 

"Aku mau ke rumah Rukia-_chan_ saja. aku malas pulang saat ini." Rukia kembali ceria dan memimpin keberangkatan mereka menuju ke kediamannya. 

Setelah sampai di kediaman Kuchiki… 

"Tunggu sebentar ya, Hime-_chan_." Orihime mengangguk. Rukia masuk ke dalam rumah. 

" Inoue-_san_?" Byakuya menyapa Orihime yang berdiri di teras rumahnya, dia kerumah sebelum kembali ke _resort_. 

"Byakuya-_niisan_…. " Orihime menunduk hormat. Byakuya membalas dengan senyum. Tanpa di sadari keduanya, sepasang mata emerald mengalihkan perhatiannya dari sebuah buku, pada gadis dengan rambut sewarna langit saat matahari terbenam. Pemuda itu memandangan penuh ketertarikan yang jarang menghampirinya. Mengamati pemandangan indah yang seharusnya terpatri pada langit sore hari. 

TBC dah! 

Ba-bagaimana? 

Saya frustasi memikirkan fic-fic saya. Tidak tahu mau ngetik apa. Akhir2 ini minim ide. Jangan lupa baca fic UlquiHime saya yang lain ya… saya juga rencana buat GgioSoi ama GrimRuki. Maaf soal pilihan pair saya. Ga mungkin bgt di canon, tapi saya suka. 

Alurnya kecepatan ga? Ga kan? 

Pokoknya review deh 

REVIEW


End file.
